Incomplete
by Emerald-rei
Summary: Haruka and Kantaro both are missing something in their lives. Together, they might fill in each other's emptiness. The problem is, do they wish for the same thing?


**Incomplete**

Disclaimer: Tactics and its characters do not belong to me.

Rating: PG or K+

Genres: Romance, general

Pairing: Haruka and Kantaro

Warning of notes: One-shot, anime spoilers, OOC-ness, grammar and other errors, 700+ words.

This is a story I dedicated to NaTsUkO-ChAn for always supporting me and to repay her kindness:) Since she likes Haruka and Kantaro pairing, I made it that way. To those who are against homosexual relationships, kindly leave to avoid further offence. You have been informed.

As you read, you will find it is totally different from my previous writing style. I hope you will enjoy it and kindly leave some reviews about this one-shot. Thanks!

**: Ready…Go :**

"_You like Onikui tengu don't you?" _

Minamoto Raiko's voice was clear and very truthful by that time. In that weird dimension, Raiko pried upon Kantaro's only weakness in order to manipulate him in breaking Haruka's seal. The crimson eyed youth did not reply at the question, yet Raiko knew the answer beforehand.

Ichinomiya Kantaro really liked the strongest demon of all, the Orge Eater tengu. In fact, the fondness towards his own slave had developed into something deeper which it was considered 'love'. But, Kantaro found no reason to tell the black tengu, in case the little fondness Haruka held for him would vanish immediately as well.

He could no risk it no matter what.

When their shattered friendship was mended, everything looked like normal once again. There were Hasumi demanding to see his 'kidnapped' adopt daughter who named Rozali, Reiko asking him to finish the new articles, and Sugino barging into the house to find his wife Moo. Days went like usual. However, Kantaro and also Haruka knew better.

There was something incomplete in their lives.

To Kantaro, it might be his love for his male slave. Since he could not declare it to Haruka, he kept it aside and tried to concentrate in both of his main job as the folklorist and sideline as exorcist. To Haruka, it might be his lost memories and power as Orge Eater tengu. Kantaro did tell him who sealed him and such, yet he still had that feeling of incompleteness.

Kantaro let out a deep sigh for the fifth time that particular day. He was getting restless by thinking about the same incident over and over. If he kept on doing the same thing as his routine, one day he would get crazy. No one could blame him though. On the other hand, Haruka just continued to watch as his master sighed again the same day.

Really, it was getting on his nerves by watching the same gesture…again.

The charming tengu opened his mouth to comment about it, but then he decided against it as he sealed his mouth. Somehow he knew Kantaro's little secret, just like how the mortal understood his feelings on losing his previous memories and power. He was oblivious to it at first, until Yoko revealed the secret directly to him when Kantaro went out. At first, he was mild bewildered even though he had actually expected his master to like him, but not romantically. Then, it turned out to be a simple nod, a sign of acknowledgement and acceptance.

Yes, he had accepted Kantaro's feelings towards him the same day Yoko told him about it. No, perhaps he had accepted it earlier. Yet, their master still did not know anything of it. Sometimes Haruka wondered why did he accept the feeling like it was meant to be? It did not feel right in one sense, yet it felt natural in another sense.

When he heard another deep sigh coming from Kantaro again, Haruka decided that he had had enough. He rose from his place and stood right behind of Kantaro, who was sitting on the ground, writing his article for Reiko. Kantaro sensed the black tengu's presence and turned to look behind.

It was a golden chance for Haruka to steal a kiss.

Of course, it shocked the clueless exorcist to no end. His crimson eyes widened before they were filled with joy and happiness. Haruka pulled away and remained expressionless. But to Kantaro, it meant the whole world. A simple kiss was enough to tell him everything he needed to know and needed to tell.

So, for the first time in that day, Ichinomiya Kantaro broke into a huge genuine smile. Even Haruka gave an involuntarily small smile. If the feeling of acceptance was wrong, then he chose to ignore it. Because Kantaro would help him to cure his own emptiness just like how a simple act of acknowledgement by Haruka had filled in Kantaro's incompleteness. Two people certainly could face challenges better than facing them alone. For both Haruka and Kantaro, it might turn out to be more than that.

They felt like two missing pieces of an unsolved puzzle finally joined together and formed a beautiful complete image.

**: The End :**


End file.
